


His Boyfriend

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: People don't understand Murphy, but it's okay because Bellamy does.





	His Boyfriend

Bellamy understood why some people didn’t like Murphy. He was short-tempered, stubborn, and usually said things that he shouldn’t. Honestly, Bellamy didn’t know why he found all those traits attractive, but he did. Plus, there was so much more to Murphy than other people knew.

For one thing, Murphy was oddly compassionate. He would listen to Bellamy for hours whenever he had a bad day, and always knew just what to say to make him happier. In the rare moments that Bellamy felt like all the pressure he was under was too much, Murphy would hold him in his arms and tell him how much he meant to him while Bellamy finally released all that pent up frustration.

Murphy was also smart, sometimes a little too smart. After years of using his intelligence to get away with some questionable things, Murphy turned to nursing. He worked at a local free clinic, and although most of his day was spent cleaning up minor injuries and preaching about safe sex, he genuinely enjoyed his job. And, as he liked to point out, he looked great in a pair of scrubs.

His naturally domestic nature was the strangest habit for Bellamy. Murphy found cooking and cleaning to be comforting. He said cleaning up the literal messes in his life helped with the figurative ones. Although their apartment was an organised mess, they both knew where everything belonged and that it wouldn’t be covered in dust when they found it. There was nothing like coming home to the smell of Murphy’s homemade cooking.

Murphy wasn‘t always that tough. He had nightmares, panic attacks, and depressive episodes. For the most part, that had built a person who could handle a lot more than people assumed, but everyone had their breaking point. After a particularly bad panic attack, Bellamy had been called from the office because Murphy had slammed his fist through a window. His hands and wrists were badly injured, but he would be alright. Bellamy took the next week and a half off work to look after him.

There were a lot of things that people didn’t know about Murphy, but at the end of the day, they loved each other.


End file.
